FoReVeR
by homewrecker69
Summary: baskicly -spelled it wrong but whatever- hinata is trying to get over the fact that saskue sheted on her and naruto is helping her get over it. And all most evry capter has the lyrics of chris browns "Forever"
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fan fic I hope you guys like it...T.T

I don't own naruto or Chris browns song -sob-

Hinata was going out to release some stress since she broke up with Saskue. The bum I mean saskue broke up with her because he went and cheated with suckera I mean sakura. So as a stress reliever she went out to her favorite spot in the forest.

-some place unknown-

-well this sucks nothin to do well night as well relax and have some fun well at least try to- thought our favorite blond ninja NARUTO

-back to Hinata-

she was now listening to Chris brown's "forever". She stretched out and layed on the soft green grass. Thinking back to when she and saskue were happy. Well sorta happy

-naruto-

Someones here lets see who is short, has blue hair, and is now listening to there I-pod? I think its saskue lemme see.

-together-

Hinata felt something taped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Naruto.

"Hi Hinata how are you am I disturbing you?"

"Well no but you can stay if you like"

Sorry had to end it there but don't worry Ill be back and im sorry if its not the best but this is my first fic and well I just did this at the top of my head because I just downloaded the software and well im testing it out k you can visit my profile if you like it yet again im sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all I just came back and well made a better part so all you should like it!!

-Flash Back-

Hinata had just come back from the grocery store. When she came came she could here moaning and screams coming from her apartment. As she enters the noise becomes louder. She put her groceries on the table and went to her room. She saw saskue, sakura, and Ino in her room, in the bed.

"Whats the hells going on here." said a now angry Hinata

"Its not what it looks like" said a stupid Uchiha

"Don't give me that bull shit cuz I know you and those two sluts were havin a threesome you stupid pig!" said a very very angry Hinata.

"well umm ..."

"Get the fuck out of my house before I fucking kill you sorry ass's." said hinata

"You cant kick me out and if you think you can well try it." said the pig

"Well I'll show you." said hinata

Hinata made three clones. The first one punched saskue in the jaw. While the two sluts saw this they tried to escape but the other clone knocked them out cold. While saskue attempted to punch her but she easily dodged the. When she saw an opening she shouted Jurrikin.( I think I spelled it wrong) He was currently knocked out cold.

"Serves him right" said hinata

-with saskue and Ino-

" Where are we." said Ino

(They were currently in the forest)

" I don't know, all I can remember is Hinata beating the living shit out of me." said saskue

"Yeah, that threesome was awesome" said Ino

" Hay where's sakura." said Saskue

-with sakura-

" Hay were am I and why am I naked" said sakura

Sakura looked around and saw she was in public so she said this in respoce

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." said the slut

-With Hinata-

" Well now that there naked and embarrassed as hell im going out to the forest"

end of flash back-


	3. WoW

-Now back to Hinata and Naruto-

"Hinata what's wrong you look sad? Did Saskue-theme hurt you?"

"Well umm, ye-yes sorta but he got he deserved" Grinning at the thought

"Well umm ok what song are you listening to hina-chan

"_Did I just say that well I mean she is so very nice and-"_

"I'm listening to Forever by Chris Brown"

"Can I listen?"

"Yes"

Hinata takes one headphone from her ear and gives it to Naruto. Now they are closer together than before because well the headphones were short.

Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh...

Its you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night that you  
Join me in the middle of ecstasy,  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the  
Music around you, around you  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So no longer be sacred,  
Then im right here baby  


We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first its yo chance,  
Take my hand come with me

After a long and quiet time and hearing that song about four times Hinata fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

In Naruto's thoughts "_Aww she looks so peaceful I should wake her up. I should take her home, on second thought I don't wanna die because I was accused of something I didn't do so ill just-No I have a better idea_."

So with that Naruto takes her home but not to her home ohhhh no to a place were ramen is the only thing you see, here, and smell.

**Well that's all for today cuz its my curfew and Im really tierd if this sucked sorry but you now who I blame Naruto for being so friggin dense gosh lead has more brain than him. Sad aint it **


End file.
